The prior art research has clearly shown a number of techniques used to provide weeding and earth moving within the garden. These techniques offer a number of options, with various levels of success, for the garden to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,679 (TALLERICO) Shows a multiple sided tool with each of four sides preforming various functions used in the garden.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,207 (BARTZ) Shows a hand operated impliment with an elongated handle accepting various shaped end sections to enable multiple applications of earth working.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,770 (LEE) Shows a trenching tool used in digging trenches or furrows, having four sides with three sides being perpendicular from the other in the vertical plane while the fourth side is open to the trench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,562 (McNAMARA) Shows a combination hoe and rake tool with an adjustable angle head device which permits desired angle and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,741 (CAWALLADER) Shows a weed cutting tool with a flat blade secured to a handle to cut weeds parallel to the ground having a kidney shape head with beveled cutting edges.